Divergent story (Tobias's training through my OCS eyes
by shootingstar0302
Summary: My OC Taylor is a dauntless transfer who meets Tobias and the reader gets to see the training process for Tobias
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction on this website so if I'm doing this wrong I'm sorry ? I also wanted to say that I personally have bad grammar so please don't mention it unless you really can't read it at all. And also this did not work before sooooo just let me know if it didn't work. I'll try to fix it. Basically what happened was it instead of my story I popped up as a weird code and stuff. Soooooo yeah. And thanks for clicking on my story. Also if you read this and it doesn't work I'm posting this on watt pad I have the same username so go check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-64760a79-7fff-0748-d3f1-bd6731258a6e" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My mom always tells me that kindness is always the answer. She tells me that if I have to stand up for myself or anyone else if you can't do it with kindness then don't do it. I have never agreed with this. But I have to follow it because that's what my faction is all about. My brother on the other hand definitely agrees with this. But maybe it won't matter after the next two days. Aptitude test. Choosing ceremony. I have mixed feelings./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This test wasn't very hard for my brother, Jackson. He had no problem choosing his faction. Probably because he chose Amity. But thats where he started. I'm not surprised. He's 23 now. I remember when i was 10 he would tell me, "Taylor, Being kind is about making other people feel good. And to come with that it makes /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"feel good. I don't think he understands how I actually feel. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jackson's silky blond hair always seems to move when he talks. It reflects off his orange and yellow outfit. If I stand next to my family I look adopted. They all have the same circular face, large nose, small eyes and mouth, and they all have blond hair. I do love my family but I can't relate to them. My mom works in the farms with my father. Jackson works with the kids. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On our way to the daily gathering it is quiet. Not quiet in a peaceful way but an unsettling way. I can't stand silence. It doesn't help that my brother is here. "What's wrong" I ask/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing, well, no not nothing. Erudite thinks that they should take charge of the farms because they have all the fancy machines for quality," My mom said in a sarcastic tone. I've never heard her be sarcastic. She tells me that sarcasm isn't kind. She must be really mad right now. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But that would be taking the jobs of at least half of all Amity. They couldn't do that!" I start to feel anger. I don't know why. I never had any interest in the Amity jobs or my family's. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lower your voice Taylor." My dad says quietly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I decide not to say anything after he said that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When we get home after the gathering I'm exhausted. I head straight up to my room. I jump into my bed to avoid having to talk to anyone else tonight. I'm not nervous about the aptitude test. Nevermind I am, I'm super nervous. I have to get past it, tomorrow's the aptitude test. The next day is the choosing ceremony. That's all. That's what i have to get through./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next morning my mother Sits next to my bed telling me to wake up. When she comes in shes quiet. I didn't get any sleep last night. "Taylor get ready it's aptitude test today you leave in 20 minutes." My mom says with a soft smile. I can tell that she's not hoping I chose Amity but that she loves me wherever I chose. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I get up to go get ready. I slide my orange dress over my head and brush my hair till its soft and silky. I rush out the door and run to the school where the aptitude tests are held. When I get there I rush in the school to find my table. I look in the room, and it's filled with a variety of colors. The Dauntless all wear black and have tattoos and even piercings. I think they wear these not to show bravery but to show how "cool" they are. Erudite wears blue because they say it releases the body's calming chemicals. Abnegation wear gray so they don't stand out. Candor wear black and white, I don't really know why. And of course Amity wear oranges and yellows. This is supposed to represent being peaceful and friendly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I've always been fascinated by all the factions except Erudite, I hate them. I don't particularly like candor either because they seem to like to say what's on their minds which leads to rude comments. I actually think that what Abnegation do is really good. They typically like to give food to the factionless and care for other people as much as possible. I'm always scared for Dauntless because they like to jump off moving trains. Not only am I scared for them, but I'm also fascinated because of their bravery, they are never scared. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Typically the aptitude test directors sit all of the separate factions in different tables. Not today. At my table there are five of us. Me Amity, one Abnegation, one Erudite, a Candor, and a Dauntless. The main director, Janine, starts talking, "Hello students, welcome to this years aptitude test day. This year we are holding a small experiment. Basically we put you all in seperate tables with kids from different factions in each to see how you all react to each other. Some of you may have four Dauntless and one amity or two abnegation one erudite and two candor-, " I don't like this because I feel like there using us. Or making us miserable. Then after a small pause she continues, " We put the most alike people together. You will all take your test in the same simulation. I would like you all to have a quick conversation before you get called for testing. Get to know each other. It will help."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I look closely at each of the kids at my table. We all have name tags so I know there names now. The abnegation boy is named Tobias Eaton, he has Dark blue eyes, he's tall and has dark hair. He also seems very insecure. He seems, I dont know, not okay. The Erudite boys name is Jacob Walker. He actually looks nice. He has soft sky blue eyes and a nice smile. He is also short and skinny and has silky blond hair that reminds me of my brothers. The candor girls name is Abbie Baker and she looks perky. She has light blue eyes, short dirty blond hair, and small eyes. The Dauntless boy was named Adam Butler he has a small face. He has brown eyes really long black hair and he's very short. I can't really tell what makes us so alike./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It didn't take long for someone to say something, "So, uh, let's just start by saying our names and how bout our favorite thing to do." The Candor girl said. "I'll start. Hi my name is Abbie and I like climbing things." She seemed way too perky to be like any of us. "You can go next," she said looking at Jacob./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, ok. Im Jacob and I like, I don't know, hanging out with my friends." He said nervously. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Next was the dauntless boys turn, " Im Adam, I like jumping of trains."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was my turn I wasn't sure about what to say but I couldn't just sit there. "Uh, hey I'm Taylor and I don't know, uh, I like to hang out with my brother." I feel stupid. It was then Tobias's turn/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok your turn" Abbie said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tobias," he said really quickly and quietly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you like to do?" Abbie asked. He didn't say anything. he just sat there. "Come on, just tell us. Janin said it would help us," She said starting to get angry. " Let's just talk about something else. How about what's your fave-," /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Table four its your turn." Janine said as she came to our table. "Come this way." We were all silent just waiting for what was to come/span/p 


End file.
